Darker Pictures
by Crisp-pa
Summary: Sephiroth and his obsessions. What happens if they go too far? R_R
1. The Begining

Rukata: Bubble gum and hunger do eviiiiah things to your mind. Trust me. This is a DARK fic. Do not read unless you like seeing angsty people.  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: Who is this fic about?  
  
Rukata: You.  
  
Chibi Cloud: what's in it?  
  
Rukata: Rape.  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: *faints*  
  
Chibi Cloud: Who's his victim?  
  
Rukata: Riku. Or Sora. Possibly Riku.  
  
Riku: Damn. What did I do to deserve this!?  
  
Chibi Cloud: We do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is four years after the game (Making Riku 19, Sora 18, and Sephiroth in his late 30s)  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: I'm in mah middle 20s you ass!  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Sephiroth smirked as he flicked a lock of silver-white hair away from his Mako (Final Fantasy VII term) infested green eyes. That boy… what was his name? Riku. Ah yes. Riku had an interesting life. It intrigued the former member of SOLDIER's thoughts as he watched the angsty teen live on. King Mickey had left him to find 'The Door to the Light' and Sephiroth was glad that damn rat left. That meant Riku would be an easier target since his protection dwindled down. Sephiroth needed the perfect place to claim the silver haired boy as his own. The black fountain. No one ever crossed there, except Riku. And that exception was very good. Now, the time. Riku always walked there by the 21:00th hour. That's went Sephiroth made his decision. Tonight, at 21:00 (Which is 11:00PM) by the Black Fountain; Riku would lose something very dear to him.  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Rukata: It's very short. I really want to know if I should continue this before I make it into a daily part of my writing life. Review. 


	2. It gets foggier each breath I take

Sephiroth had everything planed out. The man left the quiet apartment room where he lived. Such a apartment resided in lower Midgar (Final Fantasy VII town). And that boy thought he was in Kingdom Hearts. There was no such thing. It was pure myth. And even if it did exist the boy sure wasn't in it. Sephiroth arrived at his destination quicker than he thought he would. He slipped down into a dusty, rotten bench. The warrior figured that it would fall but it held his weight. His eyes were covered by his eyelashes and then his eye lids. It was harsh to live here, but he was intent on stalking the boy who resembled himself so closely. Despair, darkness, corruption, hate. All these emotions filled the boy. Just as they filled himself. His hate for Cloud, that Cetra woman, Tifa, everyone who joined Cloud on his mission. As Sephiroth's thoughts deepened he became less aware of his surrounds. If Riku hadn't been humming his plans would have been put to waste.  
  
"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight it's hard to let it go…" The silver haired imp was obvious to Sephiroth's intentions. Riku turned as he felt someone watching him and his singing ceased. His aqua green eyes finding Sephiroth's.  
  
"I've never seen someone else here before. Who are you?" Riku's eyes seemed to search the older man out. Riku wasn't afraid, the boy had much to fear but he didn't.  
  
"My name is Sephiroth. And you'll be screaming it soon enough." The pale boy took a step back. It was probably fear that drove him back. Or maybe Riku was a smart leetle boy and knew what he had in mind.  
  
"W-….what?" Riku blinked a few times and took another step, ready to run. The boy may be tough but he was easy to unsettle. And very timid at that.  
  
"You heard me. Now come here, you belong to me now." Riku could be dense, but he wasn't entirely stupid. He turned around and ran. Soon escaping Sephiroth's line of vision. /You can't run forever/ Sephiroth unveiled his one black raven wing and disappeared with a furry of black feathers. His form materlized two steps in front of Riku and before the silver haired boy could make a move to turn around Sephiroth had him in his grasp and had the boy in a harsh kiss.  
  
"You're mine. My things do not leave me." Riku broke free with ease; too much ease at that and slowly backed away.  
  
"who….. Leave me alone!" Riku sure was defiant, and Sephiroth liked his play things to be disagreeable. It would be a dear enjoyment taming this child. Sephiroth closed the space between them and sealed his lips against Riku's. He pushed the boy against the wall that boarded Midgar. Sephiroth pinned the boys hands up above his hand and held them there while he slowly pried the pale boy's lips apart, drawing blood in his slow wake. He dug his finger nails into the boys wrist as he flicked his tongue over Riku's. The damn boy wouldn't stop moving and something was going to have to be done about it if Sephiroth was going to get what he wanted. It was the dead of night and Riku's pleas were muffled by Sephiroth's exploring.  
  
Glossy tears ran down Riku's cheeks, all he wanted was a familiar face and he ends up with some damn rapist psycho. Riku felt the grip on his hands loosen and they fell to his side, strong arms wrapped themselves around Riku as he stared blindly and turned that stare into a glare as Sephiroth released his lip lock on Riku to wipe away a tear from the boys cheek. Riku sharply turned his head the other way as if he'd been slapped.  
  
"Tch. Such bad manners." Sephiroth smirked down at Riku and let grip die down but it was still there.  
  
"If I let you go, you must come with me and not stray away. Because if you do wander off then I shall not shed mercy on you like I'm doing now. Don't make me regret this." Sephiroth could feel the boy tremble with fear as he gave a soft squeak and nodded. The swordsman release Riku, at first expecting him to run but… Riku stayed and Sephiroth was disappointed. He was hoping the boy would still be disobedient and run away. With his guard off Riku dashed off disappearing into the underbrush as he did so.  
"Goddamnit!" Sephiroth brought his fist into a near by wilting tree. He could *really* use anger management.   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku just kept running for the life of him. He. Had. To. Get. Away. Riku brushed a wave of silvery hair away from his face and the sweat beaded down his face. He ran until he couldn't move his legs anymore, his feet felt like lead and he dropped down into the fresh green grass sleep over-coming him. If he wasn't so tired his senses would have warned him about person walking towards him…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rukata: hmm… who's coming to get you Riku! LOL Review peeps! ^_~ *bricked by Riku fans* owie. 


End file.
